Tifa's Despair 7: The Woman In The Red Dress
by Disy
Summary: After her encounter with Elena, Tifa is taken away the woman known as Scarlet, what perils lie in store for her at the hands of this mistress of pain...


Note: ! Bla bla!

Tifa's Despair 7: The Woman In The Red Dress

Tifa didn't know where she was.  
Last she remembered she had been brutally beaten by the Turk Elena.  
Then there was a menacing woman… Scarlet.  
Yes that was her name, even Elena had felt uncomfortable around the woman.  
Tifa instantly knew Scarlet was sick, she had touched Elena and immediately took advantage of Tifa's helpless position.  
All she remembered then was that Scarlet said she would take her of the Turk's hand and that they had arrived at Junon.  
Tifa had then been dragged away from the cold metal room and the Turk who beat her, for some reason she had much rather remained with the Turk who had begun to soften up on her.  
Tifa remembered being dragged through a long hallway, being laughed at and kicked by Shin-Ra soldiers.  
She had been throw of stairs and humiliated while she was being dragged along by Scarlet.  
"Don't wreck her pretty face. I still want her in one piece." Scarlet had hissed to everyone they walked past and everyone eagerly wanted to get a free punch, kick or some other thing at the poor fighter.  
Eventually they walked past a small room with the words: 'Gas Chamber' written on them.  
Scarlet had then hauled Tifa to her feet next to the door of the room next to the gas chamber.  
Scarlet then began to hammer on Tifa's head while she was still weak.  
Tifa couldn't even scream as he head smashed against the wall with each punch.  
She didn't know how many punches she got or how many minutes it went on, just suddenly the lights went out.  
Tifa was now slowly waking up, it was again a metal room.  
Tifa then snapped open her eyes, she was still in pain but she felt some strength in her body again the serum Elena had given her was working out.  
The fighter looked to the side and now did she realized she was half laying half on a vertical metal plate, or table.  
Her wrist and ankles were restrained, she felt a bubble in her back which forced her to arch her back and press her perfect orbs forward.  
Tifa had no idea what point that would have, rather then just make her feel uncomfortable.  
For the first time the fighter didn't wish for Cloud to show up and safe her, she didn't know where he was but even so the only person who went through her mind was Yuffie.  
The door then slammed open and immediately closed again once a woman glad in a red dress walked in.  
"Tifa Lockhart, my oh my." Scarlet hissed softly as she approached Tifa.  
Tifa didn't reply her eyes just shot venom at the woman in front of her.  
"I've heard rumors but I had never even dare dream you were this beautiful-" Scarlet said as she stepped closer to Tifa.  
Scarlet's hand then wrapped itself around Tifa's still covered but by her arched back very 'present' orb. "-this perfect!"  
The woman's touch was cold, raw, lustful yet still Tifa closed her eyes fought back the arousing feeling which the woman gave her… a soft moan escaped her lips.  
"So you like this?" The blonde woman hissed as she softly twisted Tifa's breast.  
The fighter moaned a little harder and Scarlet suddenly stopped.  
Scarlet bent forward and began to grab Tifa's legs, nearly examining them with her two hands.  
Tifa closed her eyes again.  
Scarlet's hand flew up, clutching at Tifa's ass squeezing them.  
The woman then placed her hands in Tifa's bare stomach and scratched the tight skin with her nails. "Very beautiful indeed."  
"Let me go… please." Tifa asked softly, Scarlet he hadn't hurt her yet, except for the way here maybe she wouldn't at all.  
"Tifa…" Scarlet replied softly placing her hand on Tifa's cheek rubbing the younger woman's cheek softly.  
"Tifa, open your eyes." Scarlet demanded slowly tapping Tifa's cheek as if…  
Aiming, came to Tifa's realization her eyes shot open and once she did this Scarlet's hand flew back.  
With a thunderous slap across the face did Tifa's head flew to the side, Scarlet's nail scratched an open cut on the girl's cheek and she screamed in surprise and pain.  
Blood soaked on Scarlet's finger who laughed wickedly and observed the blood soaked finger.  
"Your scream is delightful! I hope you don't have diseases…" Scarlet said softly and she licked her finger clean of Tifa's blood.  
Scarlet then flew forward and pressed her body against Tifa and began to lick the wound on Tifa's cheek.  
What was wrong with this sick woman, Tifa had a bad feeling a decided to skip the part of defiance and just beg. "Please don't hurt me… I'll do anything you want."  
Scarlet gave a bite in Tifa's cheek causing the girl to scream again and licked the remaining drops of blood from Tifa's cheek. "Anything?"  
"Yes, yes! Anything, just don't hurt me." Tifa begged.  
Scarlet's hand shot forward grabbing Tifa's crotch and the fighter felt her thong being torn off.  
"Do you mind if I do this?" Scarlet asked as her finger began to rub Tifa's sensitive sweet spot and slipped inside.  
"No…" Tifa moaned secretly giving into the pleasure… slowly she began to take pleasure in this form of dominance.  
Scarlet laughed and continued to please Tifa to the brink of an orgasm.  
Once Tifa moaned loudly ready to climax Scarlet stopped.  
"Please… don't stop." Tifa moaned softly to her own surprise.  
Why was she begging this woman to please her, this was the enemy!  
"Making demands? No, no." Scarlet said.  
The woman then raised her soaked finger before Tifa's face. "Lick it clean."  
Tifa hesitated but saw the lust and menace in Scarlet's eyes, the fighter sighted and closed her eyes.  
She had lost her pride long ago, somewhere between the second and fourth time this had happened.  
Tifa then opened her mouth and began to suck Scarlet's finger.  
"Tifa, you're liking this." Scarlet said pleased.  
"You're on the brink of an orgasm right?" The woman asked.  
Tifa nodded slow and Scarlet pulled back her finger making Tifa drool on her chin.  
Scarlet wiped Tifa's chin clean and then said. "Well now I'm going to hurt you again and again until you like it and orgasm okay?"  
Tifa's eyes widened again and she shook her head. "No! No, please! No pain! I don't like it!"  
"We'll just have to find out…" Scarlet said softly and she walked next to Tifa and her heand disappeared behind the metal table Tifa lay on.  
Scarlet pressed a button behind Tifa and the fighter suddenly screamed and every muscle in her body tensed.  
An electric current, far worse then the occasion bolt she encountered during battle flew through her body.  
Tifa began to scream, and her muscles began to spasm.  
So this was the sick game Scarlet wanted to play, this only hurt Tifa she didn't feel turned on by this at all.  
However her mind was consumed by pain she couldn't even think about nice things, things that might force her to come and end this if that was possible.  
After fifteen seconds Scarlet let her finger drop of the button and pressed it a few more times to tease and hurt Tifa.  
Scarlet then walked back in front of Tifa and ducked pulling Tifa's mini-skirt up and closely examining her woman hood while the girl was still screaming in pain.  
"No, you still didn't come. We need to find some pain you do like." Scarlet confirmed.  
Scarlet saw a tear run down Tifa's wounded cheek and caught it with her finger, Scarlet then licked the tear of her finger.  
"How about… I'll kick your womanhood?" Scarlet asked Tifa.  
Tifa's eyes shot open. "No! Please, anything but that!"  
"Are you sure, the rubbing of my feet on your womanhood between kicks might make you come?" Scarlet said mockingly.  
"No!" Tifa roared desperate.  
"Fine don't make a scene!" Scarlet hissed.  
So this really was just a game to her, the sick woman, Yuffie's face suddenly appeared in Tifa's mind, the thought made her happy but not enough to come she was stuck.  
Scarlet then reached behind the table again and Tifa feared for another shock.  
However when Scarlet's hand appeared again she held a small knife.  
Tifa's heart skipped a beat. "What are you…"  
Scarlet lifted Tifa's shirt, pulling it over her perfect orbs.  
The blonde woman then rubbed over one of Tifa's nipples causing another moan come from the fighter.  
Once Tifa's nipples were as hard as stone Scarlet brought her face close and began to lick them teasingly like a child would lick and ice cream.  
When Tifa began to enjoy it Scarlet stopped not having forgotten about their little deal that she would go on until Tifa had come, this would certainly make the woman come in a matter of time despite no direct stimulation to her womanhood.  
Scarlet then placed the edge of the blade to Tifa's nipple and pushed softly.  
"No! Please!" Tifa shouted tears running down her face.  
Scarlet laughed wickedly and lifted the knife leaving Tifa's nipple unharmed.  
The blonde then slammed the knife between Tifa's legs in the table, just inches away from her womanhood.  
"Relax Tifa! I won't disfigure you, you're way to pretty for that." Scarlet said smiling.  
Before Tifa could recover Scarlet began to lick her face, licking her tears.  
What a sick woman Tifa thought and she closed her eyes again.  
Scarlet threw the knife away as she backed off, only to run at Tifa in again sending her knee into the fighter's stomach.  
Tifa screamed but couldn't move because of the retrains.  
Scarlet then grabbed the end's of the table and began to slam her entire body in against Tifa.  
Normally Tifa could take a blow like that but the bubble in her back caused her back to arch so every slam was a punishment for her back, if not her whole body as her head too got slammed against the table.  
"Tell me Tifa, what do you think of my appearance?" Scarlet asked as she continued to slam her body into Tifa.  
Tifa couldn't do anything and clearly this woman was crazy, she just knew she would kill her if she gave her a reason.  
Tifa decided not too and between moans and screams she said. "I-… think you're-… Ah!... Very… Ah! Please!"  
"Very what?!" Scarlet roared as she began to slam in harder.  
"I think you're very beautiful!" Tifa screamed with pain.  
"Is that right?" Scarlet asked stopping her punishment.  
Scarlet took a step back and sudden punched Tifa in the face.  
She then held her hand in front of Tifa who had a split lip, but that was all Scarlet really seemed to be careful with Tifa's appearance. "Tifa, kiss my beautiful hand."  
Tifa looked at hand in front of her and knew she had no choice, she kissed the hand.  
Once Tifa opened her eyes she had kissed the hand from about fifteen times and saw that Scarlet was pleasuring herself in front of her with her other hand.  
Sick.  
Scarlet stopped and suddenly slammed her shoulder in Tifa's jaw, holding it there.  
"Tifa, kiss my beautiful shoulder." Scarlet said.  
Tifa complied and she could actually hear Scarlet please herself.  
Scarlet stopped again and her face got close to Tifa's.  
Suddenly the blonde woman's forehead short forward slamming into Tifa's forehead.  
Tifa nearly blacked out and once her vision had returned to normal Scarlet's head was turned in front of her face.  
"Tifa, lick my beautiful cheek." Scarlet demanded.  
Tifa stuck out her tongue and began to lick Scarlet's cheek.  
"You really are a bitch!... sorry not funny." Scarlet said as she stepped back slapping Tifa across the face.  
Then Scarlet suddenly shot forward again knocking her forehead against Tifa's, once Tifa recovered Scarlet was right in front of her face.  
Scarlet then began to lick Tifa's lips, and the fighter pulled a disgusted face.  
"Now kiss me Tifa…" Scarlet said and she opened her mouth for Tifa to explore.  
At first Tifa hesitated but then her face shot forward, she kissed Scarlet in a fierce and violent kiss.  
Tifa didn't care at least with this she had some form of control, she absolutely dominated Scarlet with the kiss.  
After a few minutes… five but maybe fifteen Tifa didn't knew, Scarlet broke the kiss.  
"Wow! That was nice, well done Tifa." Scarlet said and she pointed at the floor.  
When Tifa looked down she saw a pool of cum, but then her relieved feeling sunk away once she realized it was Scarlet's, she wasn't done.  
"Yes, I know what you're thinking why not me. Cry cry!" Scarlet shouted and her fist found Tifa's jaw again.  
Suddenly the door opened and the Turk Elena walked in. "You wanted my assistance ma'am?"  
Scarlet nodded. "Yes, I need you to help carry this bitch to the gas chamber in a moment. Why are you wearing pants."  
Elena's face turned red. "That is part of my uniform."  
"That didn't seem to stop you from undoing yourself of them before… take them off I like you without them." Scarlet said with a grin on her face.  
Elena hesitated before obeying her superior and she began to unbutton her pants.  
Scarlet then slammed into Tifa again and grabbed the fighter's face turning her to face Elena.  
"Do you think she is pretty, Tifa?" Scarlet asked softly.  
Tifa moaned a yes as she looked at Elena undressing herself, well only her pants but it was good enough.  
"Do you want her to touch you?" Scarlet asked ass he loosened Tifa's restrains and pulled them off.  
Tifa only moaned.  
Scarlet then let Tifa fall to the group and Elena walked over to them.  
"Elena, haul her up, touch her… touch her breasts you'll like then won't you?" Scarlet said.  
The Turk hesitated before hauling Tifa's weak body up and holding her up right by her breasts.  
"Hello slut…" Elena breathed into Tifa's neck as she began to squeeze Tifa's orbs.  
After another full minute Scarlet had come off again. "Good, now. Elena hold her arms pull them back and place your foot on her back, give her some pain. She'll like it."  
Elena did as she was ordered to with a smirk all to happy of causing Tifa some more pain.  
Tifa screamed again and her breasts were pushed forward.  
Scarlet then walked over to her and as she was pushed forward by Elena, Scarlet gave Tifa another thunderous slap across the face.  
"Now to let you come." Scarlet hissed evil.  
Without any warming she spread Tifa's legs apart and took a step back.  
Tifa's body exploded in pain the following moment as Scarlet continued send her foot crashing into Tifa's womanhood.  
After ten kicks Scarlet ordered Elena to drop the wrecked fighter to the floor.  
Tifa moaned in pain as she rubbed her sore womanhood.  
Scarlet yawned. "Spread her legs, pull up her skirt and hold her arms while kissing her."  
Elena again hesitated but eventually did as she was told to.  
Once Tifa was positioned and Elena was kissing her she still didn't come.  
Scarlet grinned evil and send her heel crashing into Tifa's sweet spot.  
The girl screamed in Elena's mouth who continued to enjoy Tifa's kiss and screams of pain.  
Tifa felt Scarlet's needle heel disappear inside her… the pain was terrible she felt Scarlet twist her feet in every angle.  
Then an explosion of relieve was felt between the pain… she had come, and the last strength in her body disappeared.  
"You can stop now." Scarlet said to Elena.  
The Turk continued to kiss Tifa with passion for another few seconds before finally breaking off and standing up.  
"You have done well Elena." Scarlet said as the both of them observed the destroyed, and still horny fighter as another miniature wave of cum escaped Tifa's womanhood.  
"What a slut…" Elena hissed with a disgusted face and she kicked Tifa again.  
Once again Tifa screamed, but she had come of it was over.  
Scarlet seemed to hold true to her word because she asked Elena to help her move Tifa to the gas room.  
Inside they retrained the fighter again and her their way with her one last time…  
An hour later they both left, and an hour after that gas suddenly appeared in the room.  
Tifa had grown desperate her strength hadn't come back yet.  
Everything happened so fast then she thought of Yuffie how they might be able to build a future together.  
Tifa moaned and her retrains broke.  
A blast suddenly shook her the side of the wall was gone, she didn't know what happen she sa the ocean outside.  
Tifa climbed through the hole and on top of the… canon she was under the Junon canon.  
Once up the canon she saw Shin-Ra troops and ran away to the end of the canon.  
"Tifa! Stop right there!" A voice yelled out.  
Tifa turned around at the edge of the canon and saw Scarlet running towards her.  
"Stay back!" Tifa shouted.  
Scarlet suddenly slapped the girl across the face, and Tifa slapped back no longer being restrained she could finally fight back.  
A long slapping contest followed.  
However Tifa's former and recent tortures proved to help her here, she had grown used to the pain even enjoy some of it.  
While Scarlet did not, after ten minutes of slapping each other Scarlet fell back to the ground her face all red matching her name.  
"Next time we meet I will kill you!" Tifa promised.  
The fighter then crawled on top of the defeated woman and kissed her.  
Scarlet was surprised but soon wrapped her arms around the fighter and Tifa did the same, the two kissed passionately.  
Tifa didn't even knew why she did it, she was just… horny.  
After another few minutes of rolling over the canon in a wild kiss Tifa grinned and broke the kiss.  
Tifa then brought up her knee multiple times in Scarlet's crotch.  
"Payback bitch!" Tifa roared and she shot up to her feet.  
While Scarlet moaned and screamed Tifa suddenly saw an aircraft fly down.  
There was an open hangar and Yuffie stood in it.  
Tifa jumped in not looking back and they flew away.


End file.
